Extreithne
by atrfla
Summary: Tony's daughter is an Extremis... quite fitting, since her name is Eithne and that means "fiery". Will she be able to survive without burning down Stark Towers?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own only the kids of the story, no one else!**

"Mr. Stark?"

Tony Stark's head snapped up from where he was trying to coax his two-year-old blond daughter from his leg. He stared at the nurse, who fidgeted uncomfortably. "Um, sir, you might want to come see this. There's been a little… malfunction… with your daughters."

"Daughter_s_?" Tony asked, stressing the _s_. "I thought Pep was expecting only one daughter. And nothing's wrong with Charlie here." He gestured to his little girl.

"There are twins, Mr. Stark. Now if you'll come with me, you probably want to see your daughters in the incubator." The nurse hesitated. "Although one of them doesn't need an incubator. More like a refrigerator."

The nurse set off, leaving Tony no choice but to get up from where he sat in the hotel café and follow her.

oO0Oo

The nurse opened the door. "Go on in, Mr. Stark, but try…" The nurse hesitated again. "Try to remember that it's not her fault."

Tony rushed in and wasn't surprised to see two separate cradles. He was surprised, when he ran over to them, to see a smoking hole in the bottom of one cradle. In the other cradle was a tiny, wrinkled baby with a fuzz of dark brown hair.

"The eldest," the nurse murmured.

Tony crouched and looked beneath the first cradle. On the floor, melting the floor, with a charred blanket wrapped around her, was a small baby with a fuzz of dark red hair. When she looked at him, her red eyes were full of fire. Normally, Tony would've liked this, but since the fire was mainly because… the baby was literally on fire, he was scared.

He looked up to see Pepper Stark, his wife, in a hospital gown, peering down at the baby with tears in her eyes. "It's my fault," she sobbed.

Tony stood and put an arm around her shoulder. "No. It's Aldrich Killian's fault."

With regret of a battle long-ago fought in their eyes, the couple looked down at their Extremis daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thanks to anyone who submitted a tribute for my Hunger Games fanfiction, The Quarter Quell!**

**Come on, no reviews? :(**

**Disclaimer: I own only the kids of the story, no one else!**

I stretched and looked up at my ceiling groggily. I was still sleepy, so it wasn't until I swung my legs out of bed that I remembered yesterday's events.

_"Eithne, we're having a family meeting… if you want to come, it's downstairs…"_

_My father looking at me nervously…_

_My sisters clustered around him…_

_"Eithne, we've decided to let you go to school."_

After thirteen years of confinement in Stark Towers, this was a huge social leap for me. Today… Monday the nineteenth of August… was my first day of school!

I brushed my teeth and combed my shaggy dark red hair. My father always said I looked like an Extremis he once knew, a woman that he once fought. I dressed in the blue navy dress that was standard uniform for my new school, and slipped on blue dancing slippers (the most comfortable shoes I had) and a blue headband. I smiled prettily at my reflection and twirled. The knee-length skirt fanned out and I would've looked perfect if my eyes weren't darkened with years of hardship and worry.

My mom drove me to school, making minimal conversation, and dropped me off in front of M. J. Boat Middle School. Around me, I heard conversations and whispers.

"Hi, Tilly! So nice to see you again!"

"How was your summer?"

"Look at that girl. The one with the dark red hair."

"Isn't she Tony Stark's daughter?"

"I think she is."

"I heard her name is Ellie."

I strongly wanted to pull the arrogant girl who whispered that out of the crowd and shout "_It's Eithne, you *****!_" But I didn't. Instead, my skin only glowed a slight orange as I held my head high and walked into school.

I knew that my homeroom teacher was a lady named Mrs. McMillan, in Class J304. I plodded to there and sat in the very back corner. Mrs. McMillan was up arranging chalk by the chalkboard- really, who needs organized chalk?- so she couldn't tell me otherwise.

About three seconds into class, the whole class- 22 in all- went to the Circle, which was what Mrs. McMillan called her class meeting place. We all shared our name, the school we'd previously been to for elementary and sixth grade, and two weird facts about ourselves.

We started on Mrs. McMillan's left and went clockwise. I was two spaces from Mrs. McMillan's right, between a disgruntled boy and a pretty Goth girl, so I would be third-to-last. Fourth-to-last if Mrs. McMillan decided to join in.

The Goth girl was on my right, so she went before me. "Tori Jackson," she muttered. "Oak Tree Elementary. I have three bellybutton piercings and two nose piercings."

I whistled. I had no piercings, because when the piercing gun's blade came out of my ear, it healed back up. Oh, the nice qualities of being Extremis.

Then it was my turn. "I'm Eithne Stark," I said. The girl who'd thought that my name was Ellie turned beet red and sank down into herself in embarrassment. The boy who'd guessed (correctly) that I was Tony Stark's daughter did a little fist pump and smirked at his friend, who wrinkled his nose. "I've been homeschooled for, let's see, my entire life." Tori raised her eyebrows. "Aaand… my mom is Pepper Potts, and my dad is Tony Stark. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

Mrs. McMillan looked over at me. "Eithne, we asked for facts about _you_. Not your parents."

"Fine. Um, I have two older sisters and three younger sisters," I began.

"Not your siblings, either," encouraged Mrs. McMillan gently. Nice though it was, I still started to get angry.

"Fine!" I snapped, my skin already starting to glow. "I'm a rare form of superhuman called Extremis, my skin glows when I'm mad, I can survive through and breathe fire, I can melt stuff with only my hands, and I may spontaneously combust at any moment!"


End file.
